LOVE
by Golden Lunar Eclipse
Summary: Danny is not quite getting the whole Valentine thing right, and to top it off, the Ghost Writer has returned. Complete! Yay, my first Valentines fic ever!
1. Prologue

AN – well, this is my little Valentine's Day contribution. And as a poet, well, I just _had_ to do it! If I could give it a third genre, it would be Humor. I'm going to try to post a chapter every 2nd day, ending when I leave for Reading Break on the 12th of February.

Now for the usual; you know as well as I do that I don't own _Danny Phantom_. If I did, I certainly wouldn't have stopped its production after only 53 episodes. It deserves a longer run than that. Anyways, here it is…

L.O.V.E.

-

**L**ove

**O**r

**V**alentine's

**E**xperiment

-

Prologue

It was the afternoon of Sunday, February 12th, and many Amity Park citizens were at the mall, in all its red, pink, and white glory, searching for Valentine's Day gifts for their significant others. Among the holiday shoppers were a group of teens from the local high school. Danny had dragged his best friends, Sam and Tucker, along to help him find a gift.

As people jostled by, an already annoyed Sam began to lose her patience.

"Why are we here again?" she demanded.

"I wanted to find Valerie the perfect Valentine's Day present and I appreciate your help," Danny said as he eyed each store they went by, unaware of Sam's discomfort.

_Do we really have to be here?_ Sam thought in irritation. She glanced over to Tucker and noticed he was no longer staring at the little screen on his PDA, but at every female who walked past and gave them the widest grins he could muster. _Ok, correction, do I really have to be here?_

There were streamers and glitter and heart shapes all around them, their visions overwhelmed by little cupids and lipstick smudge kiss-marks and red roses. It seemed that the only shoppers in the mall were those currently in a relationship, and this was probably true, since those that were single knew well to stay away and save themselves from this bombardment.

"Maybe you could get her one of those?" Tucker offered pointing at a heart-shaped locket in the window.

"Yah, maybe… oh, no, uh," Danny blushed, "It's sorta out of my price range. Hmm, gotta cross _jewelry_ off my list. Wonder what else?"

"Well, there's always a box of chocolates or a dozen red roses or something like that. That'd be a sure way to win a girl's heart," stated Tucker.

"What planet do you come from?" Sam questioned. "Candies and flowers aren't what make a girl fall for you. It's ridiculous that advertisers even try to make people believe that! Then again, I suppose they are successful in gaining business off of idiots who soak up all their tales of 'true love' won over with a stupid candy heart that says 'Be Mine'."

"What's with you?" Danny asked perplexed.

They were walking past an entrance to a store that Kwan had just emerged from, holding a gift-wrapped parcel in his arms and a triumphant and giddy smile plastered to his face. He didn't even notice the trio as he rushed off in the other direction.

"Ugh, this commercialism is _so_ overdone!" Sam exclaimed. "Valentine's Day is the worst holiday. If you're really in love with someone you shouldn't need to have just _one_ day confined to telling them how great they are and anything you give them (at any point in the year) should be meaningful and heartfelt, not some overrated box of chocolates, or roses, or a card."

Danny didn't reply. He continued his contemplations for the gift without obtaining any new ideas. _Sam's right, though. It should be something special_, he thought.

"Why are you getting something for Valerie anyways? Didn't she say she wasn't interested?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"No, she said she was too busy."

"Yah, too busy trying to kill you!"

Tucker, who had dropped out of the conversation a little while ago, was flirting with an older teen. She abruptly turned away and the expression on his face was clear sign that he'd just been burned.

"Well, maybe if I give her a gift she'll change her mind. I'll be hitting two birds with one stone!"

Before Tucker's smile fully lit up his face, his next attempt was dashed as another girl blew him off.

"I'll get the girl I like, and who obviously likes me back, to go out with me, and I'll get one ghost hunter off my case!" Danny continued.

"Oh yah, it's the perfect plan," Sam said sarcastically. "Flawless. I don't think it's gonna work. But whatever, suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when she turns you down again. She hates Danny Phantom's guts more than she likes Danny Fenton, she's not about to give the chase up."

"We'll see," said Danny evenly.

Tucker, having been turned down for the nth time in the past few minutes, rejoined his friends in their discussion.

"Anyways, I'm outta here," Sam announced. "See you when you get your head out of the clouds and when all this commercialism mush dries up. I need to leave before I get sick of '_heart_'-ache!"

And she left, passing underneath an archway that had been constructed for this holiday, which had intertwining vines and paper mâché 'stone' hearts engraved upon it, and neon lights shining heart patterns on the floor.

"What's her deal?" Danny wondered turning to Tucker. "I mean, can't she be happy that for once I'm actually interested in a girl who's also interested in me?"

"Women. Their entire race is crazy. You can never please them," Tucker replied knowledgeably.

Having spent so long at the mall, the two decided to call it a day and go home. Just as they passed by the last store before the exit, Danny saw the greeting cards in the window and it gave him an idea. _I could write a poem_, he thought. _That would be heartfelt and meaningful, not to mention I'd save some money in the process._

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, one particular ghost was sitting at his keyboard and tapping the side uselessly. His shoulders were hunched over, his head was supported by one hand, and his eyes were half-lidded as he stared at his blank screen. The Ghost Writer became annoyed with his own tapping and stood up to pace. He sat back down when that didn't help, and stood back up again when he still couldn't concentrate.

"Oh! It's no good!" he barked out in frustration. "I just can't seem to link two words together at all! I need something else…"

He'd been in a writer's block for too long, as far as he was concerned, and he couldn't take the constricted creativity anymore. He needed something to inspire him, something to set him free…

"I need a muse," he muttered.

He looked around his lair. His eyes found rest on a bookshelf where his poem, _The Fright Before Christmas 2_, was placed. A smile slowly curled on his mouth and he spoke, "yes! Why didn't I think of it before? Danny really does make the best character, especially when he has to juggle his human half and his ghost half and takes all the blame!"

So the Ghost Writer began to type and observed Danny in his room, attempting to write a poem himself, but going nowhere with it.

"A Valentine's poem, eh? I think you've given me just what I need…"


	2. Rhyme

AN – thanks for those lovely reviews! Now the story's really going to start… this chapter is called "Rhyme". I've structured it to be similar to the episode _Fright Before Christmas_, give you guys something familiar to begin with. I want to thank my roommate for editing this and for enjoying the idea.

For this chapter:

GW – Ghost Writer

DF – Danny Fenton

MF – Maddie Fenton

M.L – Mr. Lancer

BG – Box Ghost

DP – Danny Phantom

Oh and just one more thing; there's a petition that you can sign to save _Danny_ and an address where you can send your thoughts by snail mail. Check out http/ hometown (dot) aol (dot) com/zcat6/SAVEDANNYPHANTOM (dot) html

-(-)-

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 1: Rhyme

**(GW)** This story exists

To prove my skill.

They won't know I'm here

But they'll have their free will.

-

We start with young Danny

Trying to write poetry

For the girl he is crushing,

But failing miserably.

-

**(DF)** Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know you like me

And I really like you

-

We should be together –

Oh man, this is bad.

**(GW)** Danny said as he tore

Sheet from pad.

-

**(DF)** I will get this right

If it takes me all night.

**(MF)** Oh Danny, dear,

Time to turn out your light.

-

**(GW)** Danny sighed in frustration

As he put things away

And set his clock early

To start the next day.

-

Danny yawned as he woke

Before the morning sun

But worked really hard

And got the deed done.

-

**(DF)** There, that should do it,

Poem, rose, and letter.

'_From a secret admirer'_

I hope that this'll get her.

-

She'll meet me tomorrow

Outside of the school,

But until that time

I'll play it cool.

-

**(GW)** Once in school, Danny took

His gifts in his hand

But between him and Val's locker

Mr. Lancer did stand.

-

**(M.L)** Valentine's presents?

**(GW)** Lancer asked with a grin.

**(M.L)** A little advice for

The heart you would win.

-

Take a look at this photo;

She's in love with me.

**(GW) **Danny looked and then thought,

**(DF)** Is that his sister I see?

-

**(M.L) **That's how you do it.

See these gifts left behind?

**(DF)** Thanks, **(GW)** Danny said in a wince.

**(DF)** I'll keep that in mind.

-

**(GW)** Escaping the lonely teacher,

Upon Val's locker he did place

The poem, the rose, the letter,

Then found a hiding space.

-

But before the girl arrived,

There was a distraction.

The Box Ghost had flown in

And set some boxes in action.

-

With arms overhead, old Box Ghost cried,

**(BG)** Fear my Chocolates of DOOM!

**(GW)** Gath'ring all secret presents.

The gifts filled the room.

-

Already hidden from sight,

Danny turned to a ghost.

The students were running mad.

Then Dan yelled, **(DP)** Dude, you're toast!

-

**(GW)** Danny shot the first blast

And blocked the counter attack.

Then through the roof threw his foe

Shouting, **(DP)** And don't come back!

-

**(GW)** Some gifts were damaged,

But luck'ly not his one.

So now, dear reader, we'll leave it here

The fun's just begun!


	3. Tanka and Haiku

AN – I'm so glad that you guys like this! I guess, since it was brought up, that I should mention now what pairings are involved. Well, I like the conflicts that arise out of the pentangle (Danny F/P, Sam, Valerie, and Paulina). So you're going to see different angles of that. But in case you're wondering, I am a D x S fan, and I'll do my best to get some cuteness in there.

New voices this chapter:

TF – Tucker Foley

SM – Sam Manson

Pa – Paulina (I couldn't remember/ don't know her last name, though I think it starts with an 'S')

This chapter is called "Tanka and Haiku". Throughout it, the Ghost Writer alternates between Tanka style and Haiku style. Both are traditional types of Japanese poetry, usually having some element of nature involved, and are quite short. I've decided to use the syllable structure for this, but make the poem longer by adding several of them together. The syllable structure is as such:

Tanka – 5, 7, 5, 7, 7

Haiku – 5, 7, 5

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 2: Tanka and Haiku

**(GW)** Another chapter,

Welcome back to this story,

Back to Casper High,

Decorated in rainbows

For V-Day ('cept one colour).

-

Calm now. Box Ghost Gone.

Danny Phantom changed again

To Danny Fenton.

-

Valerie had come.

Danny went back to hiding

And, holding his breath,

Saw her discover the gift,

Taking the rose and smiling.

-

**(TF)** So, how's it going?

You give Val a good present?

**(GW)** Tucker asked his friend.

-

**(DF)** Sh! Please not so loud!

She doesn't know it was me.

Wait till tomorrow,

On Valentine's Day she'll see

I'm her secret admirer.

-

**(SM) **Hmph! **(GW)** Sam expressed then.

The boys looked at her, confused.

**(SM) **Val…entine's Day stuff.

-

**(GW)** She changed her comment

At the last moment. Instead,

Pointing at a group,

She said, **(SM) **It's ridiculous!

**(GW)** Many girls stood in a line.

-

**(DF) **"Win a Date with Dash",

**(GW)** Danny read the table's sign.

**(DF) **Is he serious?

-

**(SM) **Looks like it. **(GW)** Sam said.

**(SM) **But Paulina's even worse.

**(GW)** The girl was holding

Cards, flowers and chocolates,

Loving all the attention.

-

**(Pa) **They all adore me.

But there's only one for me.

Come, Ghost Boy. Be mine.

-

**(DF) **Maybe I should give

A card to Paulina too.

If only she'd see

Fenton as well as Phantom.

**(SM) **Ugh, immature, fickle boys.

-

**(DF) **What's that? **(GW)** Danny asked.

**(SM) **I can't believe you! **(GW)** Sam said.

They faced each other,

-

Sam's hands on her hips.

**(SM) **Just pick one and stick with her!

It's easy as that!

And I hope, because I care,

That she truly likes you back!

-

**(GW)** Then she stormed away

And Danny stared after her,

Sad that she had gone.

-

Danny turned to Tuck,

But found himself all alone.

Down the corridor

His friend was flirting with girls

And getting turned down again.

-

**(DF) **Oh well, **(GW)** Danny sighed.

And then the bell rang and he

Rushed off to his class.


	4. Tongue Twisters

AN – sorry, this is a day late! I had a lot of homework to get done for this morning so I couldn't work on the story. I've been really excited about this chapter for a while, and it was challenging, to say the least. It's not as long as I would like it to be, but I want to make my deadlines, and I want to keep some level of sanity! This chapter is called "Tongue Twisters" and should be fairly evident in my attempts at extreme alliteration. I'd like to thank my sister, Fey, for her continual support, and my roommate for hers as well. The word "fantôme" is French for "ghost". Oh, and just a reminder, the narrator is the Ghost Writer. Enjoy!

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 3: Tongue Twisters

Later, locking lockers languidly, the lads left for lunch. Lining up for loathed lard they laughed about the looks of the lemons and the leaves of lettuce. Like lighting, the lounge likened to a lair. Ladles and lids and legs of poultry launched into flight. The Lunch Lady liberally lashed out latitudinally, loving lunch's largeness. Leaping to a table and laying down below it, Danny let loose his legendary power.

From Fenton to Phantom the fantôme boy flew, fighting by firing at the frisky food. The frenzy was felt by his fellows as they frantically fled for safety.

"Feast on my FURY!" the foul fiend affirmed.

"Give it up you ghoul!" the Ghost Boy griped. "Grab your ghastly grub and go!"

The ghost grasped a girl instead.

Cackling she challenged chicken contingents to cross the room and crash into chairs. Her captive cried, calling critically for care. Discounting the cries, the spooky specter continued creating chaos. She crammed cakes and cans into the caf walls, and her chunky chicken sometimes crunched crisply on the counters. Her captive was contained in a corner with chicken leg chains.

Thinking fast, Danny thrust forwards throwing a thundering thump. Then with the thermos he thankfully detained the threat.

Projecting to her position, Danny pulled the popular Paulina from the poultry.

"You saved me!" she said satisfied. "I should show you something for your strife!" She considered for a second, staring at the ceiling. "Here's something sweet and savory for your hassle."

Paulina puckered up placing pretty pecks upon his lips.

Distracted, Danny didn't deter her, daringly delving deeper into danger and returning the gesture.

Turning from tapping, the Writer of this tale takes a time out. The tricky, testy tale is tongue-tying me… till tomorrow!


	5. Cinquain

AN – this chapter is called "Cinquain". I've read a lot of varying rules for this type of poem, and the one I'm going with is as follows: five lines containing a specific number of words each – 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

New voices this chapter:

Jz – Jazz Fenton

Jk – Jack Fenton

Next chapter's going to be a lot of fun! On a different note, I just got my flight info and I'm leaving _really_ early in the morning on the 12th, so the last chapter of this will have to be posted on the 11th. That's the closest I could get to the 14th… ah well. Anyways, I hope you guys find pleasure in reading this till then! Take care!

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 4: Cinquain

**(GW) **Evening.

Fenton Works.

Danny sulked inside.

What had he done?

He kissed Paulina, not Valerie.

-

Also,

His friends

Were pretty upset.

Well, Sam was, anyways.

She glared and wouldn't speak.

-

Tucker

Was torn.

On one hand,

Danny had kissed _Paulina_!

Then again, Danny kissed Paulina.

-

Valerie

Wasn't there.

Lucky for him.

She wanted Phantom dead.

And _he_ kissed another girl.

-

She

Wouldn't know,

But Danny did.

The guilt was overwhelming,

And so was the confusion.

-

What

Was it

His heart wanted?

Danny sighed and paced

The length of his room.

-

Knocking,

Jazz entered.

**(Jz) **Hey, little brother.

**(GW) **She stopped and looked.

**(Jz) **Something you wanna talk about?

-

**(DF) **Um,

Not really.

**(GW) **Danny sighed again.

**(DF) **Ok, fine. I'll speak.

I kissed Paulina… as Phantom.

-

**(Jz) **Oh,

**(GW) **Jazz said.

**(Jz) **Does Sam know?

**(DF) **Yah. Why? **(Jz) **Never mind

**(GW) **Danny then told her everything.

-

**(Jz) **Danny,

Ghost problems

You can handle,

But matters of heart

You seem to make disastrous!

-

Here,

Let's go

Down to eat

And I'll help you

Figure out what to do.

-

**(GW) **In

The kitchen

They found Jack

Messing with some gizmo,

Concentrating hard to perfect it.

-

**(DF, Jz) **Hey,

**(GW) **They said.

**(Jk) **Hey, Danny, Jazz.

What do you think?

It's for your mother tomorrow.

-

**(DF) **For

Valentine's Day?

You actually remembered?

**(Jk) **How could I forget?

Every street corner in this

-

Town's

Advertising it.

I would have

To be some kind

Of idiot not to notice.

-

Oops,

I forgot

Your dinner cooking!

Must turn off stove!

Ack! I overcooked it! Darn…

-

**(GW) **Suppressing

Their snickers,

Danny and Jazz

Set the dinner table.

**(Jk) **So, how was school today?

-

**(DF) **Fine,

**(GW) **Danny muttered.

**(Jz) **No it wasn't.

Danny kissed a girl,

But not who he likes.

-

**(DF) **Thanks,

**(GW) **Danny frowned.

**(DF) **I didn't mean

To, it just happened.

**(Jk) **Well, son, a lesson maybe

-

To

Be learned.

I'm sure you'll

Figure out the right

Thing to do. Now, where's

-

Your mother? Supper is ready.

**(GW) **The Fentons sat down,

Enjoying their meal

This Valentine's

Eve.


	6. Limerick

AN – Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, something called '_life_' got in the way (with a midterm to boot!). So, to make up for that, I'm updating with 2 chapters!

This chapter is limerick, and I basically follow the AABBA rhyme scheme, with some attention, but not strict, on the rhythm. There's a new speaking character in this chapter, but I don't want to ruin the surprise… it should be obvious who it is, and the Ghost Writer says his name a stanza later…

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 5: Limerick

**(GW) **Next morning on Valentine's Day

To Danny, Tucker said **(TF) **Hey!

**(GW) **But he wasn't too pleased

In the kiss Danny seized.

He added, **(TF) **Dude, you're gonna pay.

-

This mess that you made, don't you see?

Of hearts, you are juggling three.

I heard it all night,

But this isn't my fight,

So you've gotta fix it. **(DF) **Wait! 3?

-

There's Valerie and Paulina.

But who else? Star? Nah!

Someone who's close to us…

Someone who'd make a fuss…

Since when has _Sam_ entered the arena?

**-**

**(SM) **Who's asking? The two-timing fool?

Kissing anyone just to be cool.

**(DF) **You know I didn't mean—

**(SM) **Oh I know what I've seen!

And so does the rest of the school!

**-**

**(GW) **With that, Sam stormed down the hall,

Ignoring Danny's pleading call.

**(DF) **I blew it, didn't I?

**(TF) **You blew it, ghost guy,

But I'll help you get up from that fall.

**-**

**(GW) **Danny smiled in appreciation

As I frowned in aggravation.

Invading my lair

A pain I must bear

As he's ruining my concentration.

**-**

**(K)** Will you be my friend?

I'd love you to no end!

**(GW)** No, now why don't—?

**(K)** I really would! **(GW) **But I won't!

And he lashed out ere I could defend.

-

Klemper's attack ice had soared

Creating a glitch in the board.

For when it had struck

Danny's world shortly stuck,

And the poem no more was ignored

**-**

**(DF) **What is this? A poem? The Ghost Writer's back?

What happened to keyboard that I did sack?

It's been, I believe,

Since Christmas Eve

Well, now, dude, await my attack.

**-**

**(GW) **Uh oh, said the writer hastening to type.

This won't end now, the time isn't ripe.

**(DF)** You're a little too late.

I'm coming. **(GW)** Oh great.

Now I have to listen to him gripe…


	7. Concrete

AN – Ok, here's the second chapter of the update! It's in concrete form, which means that the poetry has a shape to look like something, or is symbolically representing the words. New voice this chapter is (VG) Valerie Gray.

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 6: Concrete

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **(DF)** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I've . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . G**O**t t**O** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Get to the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . the . . . Gh**O**st . . . the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zone to the Ghost . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zone to stop . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .the Ghost . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Writer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . to stop . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . him . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - . . . - - - - . . . - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Concrete . . Poetry? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well at least this is better . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . than those rhymes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- -– – –** (GW)** – – – - -. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Danny . . . thought . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - . . . - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . andhurryingtostopme, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . W . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .he phAsed through the . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . L . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . L . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . He then . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- transformed into . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .- his . . . . . . ghost . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - half . . . . . . ready . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . to . . . take off . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **(DP)** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . yah! . . x . What . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . time . . . . l . . . . . is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . it? . . . . . . . o – x . . No! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Val . . . . . . . . . . will. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . have . . . . . . . . to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . wait— . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

–or not. **(GW)** Danny sighed . . . . . . .

**(VG)** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hold . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Up! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ghost . . . Boy! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(GW)** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Val . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

said . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

him . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-

-

**(VG)**

We

have

a

score

to

settle

Let's

fight!

-

-

**(DP) **I don't have

time . . . . . . . . . . . . . .for

this! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(VG)** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

that's . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

too . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

bad! . . . . . . . . . a blast!

**(GW)** . . . . . . him

and she shot

-

-

Then . . . . . . . . . . . . Now that

Danny . . . . . . . . . . . . . is more

reacted . . . . . . . . . . . . . like it!

quickly . . . . . . . . . . . . . You're

evading . . . . . . . . . . . . . gonna

the threat . . . **(VG)** . . . pay for

Charging . . . . . . . . . . . . . all the

up he . . . . . . . . . . . . . damages

returned . . . . . . . . . . . you've

the fire . . . . . . . . . . . . . caused!

-

-

**(DP)** Some thanks I get for saving

the world.

**(GW)**

Danny

muttered.

**(DP)**

Alright,

ghost

hunter,

let's

-

-

get . . . . . . . . . . . done . . . . . . . . . . **(VG)**

this . . . . . . . . . . quickly! . . . . . . . . . You bet!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

* * *

AN – ok, I hope that that was understandable. The pictures are supposed to be:

-a ghost

-a cloud like a thought bubble (yah, I know, that's a bit of a stretch)

-hurried words

-the action of phasing through the wall

-the "DP" symbol

-a clock with the time of 3:00

-the word "FIGHT…"

The next chapter is **Sonnet**, and I really hope that I can get this done, not only for Valentine's Day, but before I leave at the ungodly hour of 4:00somethingAM Sunday morning. There are three chapters left! Oh, and I always love reviews! Thanks!


	8. Sonnet

AN – really late on this, I realize. I'm sorry. But now I'm "on vacation" in another country and I'll find it really hard to finish it by the end of V-Day, but I will try. I fixed up stuff in concrete, which was a bit of an experiment gone wrong. Oh, and I was stuck on this chapter too, so it's short, but I really want to make my deadline, so there you have it. The sonnet rhyme form I chose is the typical Shakespearian, as follows: ababcdcdefefgg. Sonnets also have a rhythm scheme called "iambic pentameter", meaning ten syllables with alternating stresses, one strong and one weak.

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 7: Sonnet

**(GW) **Valerie and Danny clashed with power;

Even-matched, since Danny wouldn't harm her.

Dodging blasts, he flew to Casper's tower,

Using his reflective shield as armor.

**(DP) **I do not have time for this, **(GW) **he muttered.

**(DP) **If only there was some way I could leave.

**(GW) **Realizing the answer, Danny uttered,

**(DP) **Oh duh, I am a ghost and so naïve!

**(GW) **Intangible, into the school he flew

And found a place to change from white to black.

He heard his name, then lilac eyes met blue.

She stared a moment then her form went slack.

**(SM) **Oh Danny, don't you see she's not the one?

I could go on… but never mind. Have fun.

-

**(GW) **Turning, Sam hid tears that graced her figure

And Danny gaped, disheartened as she went.

**(DF) **Why do I feel like she pulled a trigger?

A sad Sam's worse than mad Sam's anger spent.

**(GW) **The teen thought on about his life gone wrong,

And to the writer, **(DF) **You stay out of this!

**(GW) **As if, alone, the boy could get along.

We've seen already who he chose to kiss.

**(DF) **It's _my_ life as you said, you're no concern.

**(GW) **I know, dear boy, but you're my perfect muse.

And now I see a chance for you to learn.

**(DF) **Oh great. If that's the case then here's some news:

Here I come, there will be no distraction.

**(GW) **Don't you worry, I'll find satisfaction!


	9. Free Verse

AN – Ok, one more chapter to go after this. I'd been waiting for this chapter for a while – free verse is my favourite kind of poetry, alongside rhyme. Basically, free verse has no rules, no structure. So, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope to get the last chapter done by the end of the day, but I make no guarantees! Thanks for being the wonderful reviewers that you are!

L.O.V.E.

Chapter 8: Free Verse

**(GW) **Young Danny finally arrived at my door

And without knocking,

He burst inside.

-

**(DP) **Ah, quit your babbling, guy,

Let's get to the point.

-

**(GW) **The point?

The poetry itself.

-

**(DP) **What's that supposed to mean?

-

**(GW) **Wait and find out.

-

But patience, a virtue

Danny didn't possess.

And charging his powers,

He prepared for attack.

…only to realize,

**(DP) **If I destroy the board,

The poem may not end

And without the rhyme

I don't know if I'll ever escape!

-

**(GW) **Well thought, now, you understand.

So fall to fate of verse,

Feel the freedom of my keys,

And the wit of my words.

-

**(DP)** Don't think I give up

That easily.

If I can't stop you

I can at least fight you

And perhaps you'll set me free.

-

**(GW)** And he aimed a shot at my beautiful board!

Careful with that, young master,

Remember what happened last time?

**(DP) **How could I forget?

**(GW)** Before we see the repercussion,

Let's pause for a discussion.

A topic close to your _heart_.

-

**(DP)** Ok, but I don't trust you.

**(GW)** That's fine, but you're still listening.

Now let's just lay it out—

-

Who do you like best?

Is it a) the ghost hunter,

Bent on your destruction?

Is it b) the popular girl,

Who won't give you the time of day?

Or c) your best friend,

Consumed with jealousy and spite?

-

**(DP) **Sam's not… jealous, is she?

No, she couldn't be… could she?

-

**(GW)** Danny, let me give you

Some advice.

One woman is more than enough

For men like us

And we should be lucky to be loved

By such magnificent creatures.

-

And then the writer turned to leave,

His muse pondering his thoughts.

-

**(DP)** Wait, you're going?

-

**(GW)** Only out to publish this book

(I find it at a satisfactory level)

And to attain my next

Source of inspiration.

Till the next script, Danny…

-

And fading into invisibility,

I took my leave,

A gift remaining for the halfa…


	10. Epilogue

AN – Here it is, the final chapter of my Valentine's Day fic. And completed on the day of! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Trying out all those poetry styles was fun and challenging, and it was a learning experience. Well, I hope you find pleasure in reading this last chapter! And thanks to all my supporters – I couldn't have done this without you!

L.O.V.E.

Epilogue

Sam stood staring mindlessly at a tree on the school grounds. Valentine's Day was almost over, well, at least the school portion of it, and she was waiting for Tucker and Danny to join her before she could leave. Then she remembered that Tucker wanted to get a new memory chip for his PDA and that he'd be meeting them at the Nasty Burger. Sam sighed and tried not to think of Danny kissing Paulina. But before she could succeed, a shadow suddenly blocked out her light.

"Hey," said Danny.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Look, I know you're pretty mad at me, and I understand. I've been a complete idiot lately," Danny started. "But I wanted to make it up to you"

"Me? Why? Shouldn't you be making it up to Valerie, or Paulina? They're the ones your heart is agonizing over," Sam stated, a little harsher than she'd meant.

"Well, Phantom's already visited Paulina and explained to her that a relationship between them could never work. And I ran into Valerie right before I got here. She told me, while laughing, that she had gotten all excited to meet a "secret admirer" of hers, only to see that Nathan was coming her way, and she bolted it out of there. I guess that things have a funny way of working out alright."

Sam gaped at him a moment before asking, "But what about you? You're not going for _either_ girl now? Sometimes I don't understand you, Danny Fenton."

"You don't need to," Danny smiled warmly. "I'm just glad you're here."

Sam returned his gaze with one of confusion. What on Earth was Danny up to? As if to answer her unasked question, Danny produced a package from behind his back.

"Um, this is from the Ghost Writer. He gave it to me, but I thought we could share it between the two of us. It's pretty funny…"

Sam took the gift and opened it to reveal a leather bound, ghost book of poetry, titled "L.O.V.E.". She looked up and met Danny's eyes.

"The Ghost Writer is back? He wrote this?"

"He was back, but he's gone again. He wrote the poems. He duplicated the book and gave one to me, because…" and at this Danny blushed… "I was his '_muse_'. There's some stuff in there about… well actually, a lot of stuff about my love life… it's scary sometimes to know how much the Ghost Writer can see of my life…

"Oh, and I got you this, too," Danny continued. "Um, and I was hoping we could go together."

Sam took the lilac envelop and opened it. Inside were two tickets to an advance screening of _Trinity of Terror_, something that she wanted to see very badly, but hadn't yet mentioned to her best friends, since it wasn't out in theatres yet.

"Woah, Danny… how did you…?"

"So you like it?" he asked, hopeful. She nodded. Danny smiled. "I sorta skipped Lancer's class this afternoon (well the first part, not like that's much different from normal), and I went to get them. Jazz has a friend who works in the promotion department of the theatre, and I asked in a favour. I thought you'd want to go…"

"Ha! Lancer! Please, those Valentine's chocolates from an admirer?" Tetslaff laughed as the two teachers passed by the students, exiting the school. "You'll have to do better next year…"

And a rather red-faced Lancer denied all claims airily with a benign smile. Sam and Danny stared, not sure whether they should laugh or cringe. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh… what is it now?"

"You cannot contain me in your cylindrical container!" yelled the Box Ghost. "BEWARE!"

"Ur, get back here, you!" Jazz shouted. "Hi Danny! Hi Sam! Oh don't worry Danny, I got this one! You just enjoy your Valentine's Day!"

Jazz continued down the sidewalk hurriedly, trying to catch the ghoul as it rounded a corner. Danny smiled. Yah, Jazz could handle the Box Ghost. Wonder if she meant something more though about the Valentine's thing, Danny thought.

Out of sight, two people stood talking in low voices, observing the two teens.

"So, she finally told him?" Valerie asked Tucker.

"I don't think so somehow," said Tucker. "Maybe Danny realized she was there?"

"Nah. The goof is too dense for that… well maybe…" said Valerie, adding quietly to herself, "Well, he is pretty fickle… but maybe him and Sam will actually work out."

"It had better work out, otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"So, you think they're going to ditch the Nasty Burger?" Valerie asked.

"Didn't think of that, but yah, maybe." And glancing over at Valerie he questioned, "So, wanna head there ourselves?"

She paused a moment before answering. "Sure."

"So, what does all this mean?" Sam inquired.

Flustered, Danny replied, "Well, I had this talk – actually, more of a 'rhyme' or 'rhythm' or whatever you call 'verse' – with the Ghost Writer. Yah, I know, a ghost, but, well… he got me thinking."

"Well that certainly is an accomplishment," interrupted Sam wryly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," stated Danny sheepishly. "As I was saying, you know, sometimes it's right in front of you… I mean, what you're looking for… I mean, uh, Sam, I'm an idiot."

The two of them began to laugh. Any awkwardness that arose was quickly quelled. They were perfectly comfortable around each other again.

"Thanks."

"What for?" asked Danny, perplexed.

"For the tickets. And for being you."

Danny grinned, then kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."

Blushing and breathless, Sam whispered back, "Yah, I guess it is a happy day. Happy Valentine's Day, Danny."

-(-)-

**L**ove **O**r **V**alentine's **E**xperiment

O

V

E

The End

-)Golden Lunar Eclipse(-


End file.
